


Little Sneezes

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Little Sneezes

The first time Castiel's grace manifests something from nothing, it's a cloud of multi-colored bubbles. It's a total accident and preceded by the tiniest high pitched sneeze, which Gabriel found both adorable and hilarious. The second time it happened, Castiel's sneeze was louder and instead of bubbles it was a shimmer of butterflies, much to the delight of the baby seriph. A couple of the small insects even stayed around and landed on Gabriel's head like badly placed hair clips. The day Gabriel realized that it was time to train his little brother was when he sneezed six times in a row, effectively filling their nest with puppies, flopping fish and for some odd reason, taffies.


End file.
